When do you love someone?
by leanatasha
Summary: Kurt's and Blaine's wedding brings old friends together for the weekend. Rachel who has been in a relationship with Cooper, Blaine's brother but want happens when questions are made. Will the relationship last? Rachel/Cooper. Blaine/Kurt, and others.


Chapter 1

I wake up felling two arms around me and I smile felling the warm body on mine. From window curtains you could see the soft winter sun on the top of the mountains that brought light to the room. I look over to the clock, its 10:24 then I look the shirtless man who I am laying my head in and I start to move trying to get up but his arms are still pulling me to him.

"Don't you think about getting up." He says still with eyes close.

"I have to get up. I need to be at the airport in less than an hour."

"I will send Clinton." He says getting on top of me, surprising me.

"You know we need to cars and I don't want to deal with Kurt the groomzilla in the morning." I say and I could see smiling at me reference of my best friend. He pulls his body close to mine with us just his pajama pants and my nightgown between our skins.

"I can find more interesting things for us to do." He whispers in my ear making my shiver. Damn his sexiness. I kiss him taking him by surprise for a second but he immediately starts to kiss me back making the kiss more passionately and I pull my legs around him and using my strength to get on top pulling then apart. "You are so evil." He says to me and I could see a little frustration.

"Sorry." I say smirking. I can't deny that making such a handsome man wanting me so much smile. "But I really need to go." I say and he tries to pull his arms around me again but I stop him. "No, it's already 10:23, I need to get a shower and prepare to leave."

"It's than an invitation?" He says with a devilish but very attractive smile.

"Not, we both know what will happen if we get to the bathtub together and I really don't have time, besides you have to work, don't you?"

"I hate when you are right." He says giving up and I can't help but smile when I finally get up.

10 minutes later I am in front of the mirror fixing my hair.

"You are such a distraction." He says getting in the bathroom in just his pants showing his very attracted and defined chest and I can't help but stare at him. He is the distraction. "Seeing something you like?" He asks with a smirk and then I caught him looking at my legs since the tower show all of them.

"What about you, seeing something you like?" I say to him with the same tone.

"You have no idea." He says and I give him a quickly kiss pulling apart seconds after and starting to walk out of the bathroom. "You are such a tease." He says behind me and I can't help but giggle. "You are paying for this." He says and I look at him.

"I can't wait." I say wicking at him and closing the door.

When the bathroom door opens again I am already dressed and ready to leave.

"I prefer the tower."

"I can't wear a tower to go pick people at the airport can't I?" I tease him.

"Nop, just when we are both alone." He says and I turn to him seeing him with just a tower and still with some drops of water in his perfect abdomen and I lip my lips wanting nothing more but to stay all day with him preference with no clothes at all.

"I have to go or I will be late." I say getting back to reality getting and kissing him once more.

"Good morning Miss Rachel." Edith is the cooker and housekeeper, she has been cooking for the family for years and travel with us for the wedding.

"Good morning, and please call me Rachel." I say to her with a smile which she returns.

"Of course, would you like something for breakfast?"

"I am fine but thank you. I will eat at the resort but Mr. Anderson must be coming down soon." I say and I can see the smile on her face. "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are already awake?"

"They did and already left, I believe they went to city for shopping." She says to me and I nod.

"Well I should go too."

"I think Clinton is in the garage."

"Thank you Edith." I say and I get to the front door, dressing my coat and getting out of the cold day of December.

Just like Edith told me, Clinton is getting out of the garage but the SUV's are already outside.

"Good morning Miss Rachel." The tall man in his middle 40 say to me.

"Good morning Clinton." I say to him.

"So what car would you like to drive?" He asks me and I look at the grey Porsche and the black Cadillac, that is a hard one.

"I will take the Escalade." I say opening the door of the black SUV getting inside.

_"Come on just one time." I say pouting._

_"Rach I am not letting you drive the car."_

_"Why not?" I say making a sad face._

_"Because I don't want us to have an accident."_

_"I cannot believe you are questioning my driving skills."_

_"I am not saying that love." He says pulling his arms around me._

_"Just for some minutes and If any police officer catch us I will pay." _

_"That is not the problem." He says to me and I raise and pull my whisper at his earing._

_"I promise to make up later." _

_He pulls over and starts to walk to the copilot door and I just look at him with a smile._

_"I won't forget that. Call Kurt you are spending the weekend in my bedroom." He says with a sexy smile._

A smile has I drive to the airport at the memory of that day… and the weekend. We park the cars in front of the landing field and when I get off I see Clinton talking to the security and they let us walk in the private area. When we get to the landing filed I see the jet with the words 'Anderson Enterprise' written in navy and I see a familiar group of people getting out of the plane and I get to them.

"Damn, it's cold in here."

"You are in Aspen Noah, of course it is." I say and they all look at me. "Hello."

"Hi Rachel, you look good." Mercedes says hugging me.

"Thank you, you too. How was the travel?"

"Very confortable." Marley says.

"Yes, when Kurt told us to not worry about the flight, I didn't expect I private plane." Puck says.

"Yes, since when does Blaine owns a plane?" Tina asks.

"It doesn't belong to him. It belongs to his brother. Cooper. Why don't we take your bags to the car?" I speak and we all walk to the park when I see Clinton talking to the pilot and I go to them.

"Miss Rachel, it good to see you again." The pilot compliments me.

"It's nice to see you to Philips."

"So did your friends enjoy the travel?"

"Yes they did. I see there wasn't any problem."

"No it was a very calm fight."

"That is good. Are you staying the weekend?"

"I am afraid I can't but enjoy it and give my congratulation to Blaine."

"I will." I say and Clinton and I say our goodbyes as we walk to the cars where I see 4 boys almost drooling. "I see that you approve the cars." I say to them.

"Who owns them?" Jake asks me.

"The Porsche belongs to Blaine's father and the Cadillac too Cooper's." I say walking the car opening the front door as they look at me. "I was thinking that you boys could go with Clinton and I will take the girls."

"You are driving that." Puck points to the black SUV.

"Of course you would be surprise about how good I am."

_"See I told you I am good." _

_"Baby, you drove at 150 Km/h." He says to me as we enter the elevator. _

_"You said I couldn't pass the 160, I didn't." _

_"I never thought you were actually passing the 120, but ok." He says and pulls me to him. "You are pretty good." He says and I smile._

"We are where." I say as we get off the car. The beautiful sky resort has all decorated on white and you could see the mountains in the back.

"This place it's beautiful." Marley says.

"Let's get inside to see the rest of the group."

When we get to the big entrance I see Santana coming in my direction with the rest behind her

"You are late." She says and I look over to the clock.

"For 5 minutes."

"You're still late." Kurt says and I roll my eyes.

"I am here now. Can we eat?"

"Great idea, I am starving." Puck says and we all enter the restaurant that had a large table in the middle.

"No one else is eating here today?" Finn asks as we all sit.

"No, the resort is reserve the weekend, it is just us." Blaine informs and they get chocked.

"So what plans do we have for the afternoon?" Kitty asks.

"I was thinking that Blaine could take the boys to sky and we call all gossip." Kurt says.

"We do have a lot to gossip." Mercedes says and Quinn wicks at me.

"I can't believe it took you 5 years to get married." Tina says.

"We have both being busy in New York." Kurt says. "But tell me girls, about the men you your lives."

"Yes, who was the man with you?" Tina asks Quinn.

"He's name is Jack. He's 27 and he is an architect. We have been together for almost 3 years."

"They even leave together." Santana says.

"Really?" Mercedes says.

"Yes, since the beginning of the summer. He is working in Boston and I am taking am taking my master's degree in Harvard."

"A win, win situation." Santana says.

"So besides Quinn and of course Marley and Santana the rest is single." Mercedes says.

"Wait, what, Rachel didn't tell you?" Quinn says and the girls and Kurt look at me. "She is dating."

"Who is the lucky man?" Mercedes says.

"Cooper Anderson." Kurt says with a smile.

"You are dating Blaine's older brother." Tina says and I nod. "Since when?" She asks.

"That is the question isn't it." Santana says looking at me.

"I mean you guys meet when?" Mercedes asks me.

_*Christmas of 2017, one year ago*_

_Santana, Blaine, Kurt and I were having dinner on the Anderson's house with Cooper, Blaine's older brother. Blaine's parents were in some Europe city for the holidays and since my parents were on a cruise and Santana's were just expecting her tomorrow we decide to have dinner at Blaine's old house._

_"I am going to get more wine." I say getting up._

_"I will show you were it is." Cooper says getting up._

_He was definitely an attractive man, ok I have to admit he is probably the most handsome man I even meet and we have eyed each other all night. _

_We look the bottle of wine cellar and I sometimes look at him. He is wearing a white shirt and a blue tie what goes perfect with his blue eyes and the pants suit that went perfect on him. _

_"I found it." I say trying to get to the bottle._

_"I will get it." He says and gets the bottle and our bodies touch and before we noticed we kissed and he puts the bottle in the table and he puts his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck as our kiss starts to get deeper. He pulls me up and put my legs around him as he puts me in the small table leaning on the wall. I can feel his hand on my tight and I pull him closer and his other hand pushes my face to his and I start to take his tie off him and he takes my blouse. We pull apart for seconds so that I can breathe but I start to take his shirt off and I feel his hand more tightly on my thigh and we are still kissing._

_"Guys do you need help?" I hear Santana call us and we pull apart. _

_"No we are fine." Cooper says smirking at me and I look at our compromising position. Yah, fine._

"They meet last Christmas where they both totally made out in the wine cellar." Santana says smirking.

"Santana." I say to her.

"What it is true."

"Rachel Berry making out in a wine cellar I didn't expect that one." Mercedes says.

"Please it didn't go far because I stop them."

"Cockblocker." I say to myself and the girls look at me. "What she is."

"So you start to date after that." Tina asks curious.

"No." I say. "I just saw him this summer. I was in Chicago on a play."

_July 2018_

_I walk out of the theater when I see Cooper outside._

_"Cooper Anderson. Didn't expect to see you where?"_

_"I hear you were in Chicago, so I decide to come see you." He says with a smile at made every woman melt. _

_"So what did you like?"_

_"A lot." He says obviously checking me out. "Can I offer you a drink?" He asks me._

_"It's almost midnight." I say to him._

_"My apartment isn't far from where." _

"So you guys start to date in the summer."

"No, they had sex during the summer." Santana says and just stare at her.

"Rachel, what happen to you?" Mercedes says and the girls laugh.

"Believe me with a man like Cooper, I can't blame her." Quinn says and now I stare at her.

"He's hot." Kitty says.

"You have no idea." Quinn says and I roll me eyes. "And I bet he's great in bed, right Rachel?" She asks me and I just raise my eyebrows.

_We both lay in bed, completely exhausted. _

_"Wow." I say._

_"Why took us such a long time to do it." He says turning to me. Damn he looks good. _

_"We were both in different cities." _

_"When do you leave?" He asks me a few minutes after._

_"4 weeks."_

"We start to date 3 weeks after I went back to New York and we have been together since that, 3 months last week." I say with a smile.

"Now we want details on the weeding." Kitty says to Kurt.

I walk in the house where Mrs. Anderson is reading.

"Hello Rachel."

"Mrs. Anderson."

"Please darling, call me Anne. Did you already have dinner?"

"Yes I did. Where is Mr. Anderson?"

"He's on the shower; we finished dinner just a couple of minutes ago. Cooper is in this room."

"Thank you." I say and I get upstairs.

When I get to the bedroom I see Cooper focus on his computer and with some papers, sitting on the bed. This beautiful, charming, intelligent man is my boyfriend.

_I walk outside the building. It has been 3 weeks since I return and I can stop thinking about him, it drives me insane but I know it's over, we both agree, it was just a flame. I look at the streets and I see him smiling with a bouquet with 3 flower on his hand and his back leaning on a limousine. Of course wearing a perfect suit. _

_"What are you doing here?" I ask him with a smile._

_"I came to bring you this." He says giving me the flowers. _

_"Gardenias." I whisper holding the most beautiful flowers I ever seen._

_"They mean love, beauty and purity." He says and I look at his blue shining eyes. _

_"They are also my favorites." I say with a smile. "So you travel 800 miles to give me flowers." I say to him and he smiles._

_"And to do this." He says and pulls me to him kissing me. "I couldn't stop thinking about you this pass 3 week. I need to know, do I still got a change." _

_"Cooper." I whisper and I see he took it the wrong way and he pulls me close to him, with my eyes looking at his._

_"I want you too much. I want you with me, in my life, in my bed. If I can have you, nothing else matters, I just want you." He says and I can't help but let two tears fall from my eyes. "Please, don't cry Rachel. The last thing I want if for you to cry." He says holding me._

_"I am not crying because I am sad." I say putting my hands around his neck. "I am crying because I want you, god, the last 3 weeks you were all I thought about it. I want to be with you." I say and I kiss him passionately._

"How long are you in there?" Cooper asks me bringing me back to reality.

"I don't know." I say to him and he gets up walking to me and pulling me to him.

"How was your day?"

"It was nice. What about yours?"

"It could be better if you had stay in bed with me." He says and I roll my eyes. "But, now I think someone needs to pay for teasing me in the morning." He speaks with a sexy voice at my ear making me shiver.

"What are you playing to do to punish me?" I say biting my lip with excitement. What this man could to do to me.

"I have some idea." He says holding me by my butt and raising me, making me put my legs around me, as he guides me to bed.

Rachel look: www . polyvore rachel_chapter/set?id=104261441

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter and thank you for reading, next chapter will be the wedding day.**


End file.
